No Loser
No Loser is a racing gang and final boss for the first Osaka area chapter in Shutokou Battle 01. In Shutokō Battle, they relocate from Osaka and become a major team in Tokyo. The team is popular for their exclusive use of camoflauged Lancer Evolutions. Team Profile Shutokou Battle 01 "A proud team, if any of their members is victimized, the team will exact revenge. Their love towards the machine is deep and many take care not to burden their cars by excessive customization. Their was a time where the team came close to being dispersed, but now they are once again appearing in top places in battles. Their Lancer-type machines are their trademark." No Loser is a racing gang that originated in the Osaka area and competed there in the events of Shutokou Battle 01. They roam Kanjou Upper area. Their theme revolves around a "military motif" in the sense that they drive similar cars, but all are decked out with a camoflauge of some sorts. In Shutokou Battle 01, their six members comprise off... *Naniwa Warship* *The Game *Mad Terrorist *Creeping Time Bomb *Invisible Recon *Swift Fighting Captain No Loser will appear on the Osaka streets after the player has defeated a certain number of other Osaka racing gangs. Challenging them is unique as well. Swift Fighting Captain will challenge the player first, followed by a 2v1 by both Creeping Time Bomb and Invisible Recon. Finally, the last three No Loser members will challenge the player in a sort of "Endurance Run" where the player must defeat them all one-by-one. Equipping a No Loser sticker on the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V will result in the player's B.A.D. Name appearing as "Invincible Band." Defeating No Loser also results in the team's Lancer Evolutions becoming available for purchase. Shutokō Battle "Originally from Osaka, this team is unbeaten on their home turf since coming to Tokyo, hence their team name. Driving mostly LanEvo cars, they race hard and fast, making a brave name for themselves." In Shutokō Battle, their team size is increased to eight, and while all members return, all have new B.A.D. Names. They still use LanEvo cars, and only the leader, Awesome Osaka, is equipped with a camoflauged ride. Their eight members comprise of... *Awesome Osaka* *Nuclear Warhead *Drive Me Crazy *Time Bomb *Silent Searcher *Commander Quick *Hand Grenade *Road Master An asterisk signifies the team leader. Vehicle Profile *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V GSR (CP9A) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII MR GSR (CT9A) The team is infamous for it's exclusive use of Mitsubishi's Lancer Evolutions. The team favors such vehicle for their powerful AWD and robust and rapid engines. In Shutokou Battle 01, for instance, all their rides are decked out in military camoflauge. Trivia *If the team loses territory (Shutokō Battle), Awesome Osaka will remark that they would not be changing their team name. If the team is defeated, Awesome Osaka will respect the player and join their team. *Hard Weapon uses a custom, heavily modified, and camoflagued Lancer Evolution as well, but is not affiliated in any way with the team. *No Loser draws influence from the Emperor Team ''from Initial D. Appearances * ''Shutokou Battle 01 '' * [[Shutokō Battle|''Shutokō Battle]] Category:Team Category:Mitsubishi